


Love and Food

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers Lost Galaxy
Genre: Christmas, Cultural Differences, Cultural References, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 21:10:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maya and Bulk talk about Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Food

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilyleia78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyleia78/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: A big thank you to M14Mouse for letting me whine about this fic to her. I meant to write team fic and somehow Bulk snuck himself and then took over the whole prompt. They talk about Christmas and touch upon a little bit of the religious aspects of it. I'm not trying to offend anyone. I thought this was an interesting list: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_winter_festivals.

Love and Food:

Bulk pauses in walking home as Mrs. Fiore storms away from Maya in one of her huffs. He frowns as Maya hugs herself and stands there watching Mrs. Fiore. Bulk sighs, “Yeah, lets insult one of the people saving our lives.”

Calling out to Maya he rushes over. She gives him a half-hearted smile and asks how he is.

“Mrs. Fiore wasn’t bothering you, was she?”

Maya blinks at him, then turns to take in the woman in question who is still fuming as she stomps further away from them. Maya wrinkles her nose, “She was asking me if I understood the religious significance of Christmas.”

Bulk groans, “Is she trying to convert you again?”

Maya shrugs, “If she were trying to convert me she would answer my questions not insult me and storm away in a self-righteous mood.”

“Yeah, I guess there is that.”

“Kai mentioned Christmas had a religious significance for some people, but he was busy making sure we had the ingredients for the feast he’s preparing. I didn’t wish for him to lose focus so I didn’t ask him to continue,” Maya explains as she starts walking and motions for Bulk to walk with her.

Bulk catches up to her quickly and says, “What did they explain about it?”

“All I really needed to hear was feast,” Maya smiles, “those are the best holidays, but apparently there are presents and a Santa.”

“A Santa?”

“Yes, a lot of young men seem determined to be the best Santa for the children this year,” Maya answers, “but I don’t think that they being Santa is as significant as a man who has supposedly lived for centuries, who can travel through time to reach every child that wants a present from him. I fear that he’d have to travel through space too if he’s to reach the children here.”

“Um, has anyone explained a fairy tale to you before?” Bulk asks.

Maya laughs, “Yes, but why worship one?”

“Did you ask Mrs. Fiore that?” Bulk squeaks.

“No, she was going on and on about Jesus. She likes to do that.”

“Yeah, she does,” Bulk agrees.

“What puzzles me if that in my culture winter is often a time to celebrate the ones we’ve lost, to come together as family or to celebrate that it’s nearly over. We celebrate birth in the spring. When I pointed this out and asked about crop growing and weather on Earth I apparently made a misstep,” Maya continues.

“She’s a little high strung?” Bulk tries, “Sometimes humans like to do things backwards and say it was the right way all along?”

Maya blinks at him, “So this Christmas doesn’t take place when Jesus was born?”

“Um…I’m not a theologian?” Bulk asks back, “There are conflicting…um I just like the food okay?”

“Me too,” Maya agrees, “At least we can look forward to cake.”

“Cake?” Bulk’s eyes widen and he shakes his head, “It’s not a cake holiday. Well I did know one family that celebrated with cake, but Christmas is mostly a pie and cookie thing. I think. A lot of families have their own traditions."

“I thought cake was a birth thing?” Maya frowns.

“Usually,” Bulk nods, “Some people like cupcakes.”

“I love cupcakes. How can you not love mini-cakes that you can turn into frosting sandwiches?”

“Exactly,” Bulk agrees as he realizes they’re standing outside his apartment building.

“Thank you for letting me walk you home,” Maya smiles.

“I don’t think I helped at all,” Bulk sighs.

“You made me feel better,” Maya offers.

“I didn’t explain anything,” Bulk frowns.

“If it makes you feel better Kai thought that if he and my friends were going to ask me to celebrate Christmas with them that I should at least be informed of the other holidays that are celebrated around this time. They’ve been patient in explaining that Earth has many cultures and many different religious beliefs.”

“And?”

“He did some digging and realized that December has over thirty different holidays. I informed him that given he didn’t realize how many this month held I didn’t feel he’d be able to explain them all. Kendrix pointed out they could research. Leo and Damon tried to convince Kai that he should narrow the list down to the ones they feel are the most significant,” Maya tells him.

“Do I want to know what happens?”

“I asked around myself,” Maya smiles, “I have nine holiday parties to attend for three different holidays and most people were willing to answer my questions about what is significant to them. It’s probably why Mrs. Fiore approached me, but she doesn’t ask nicely and isn’t patient with my questions. I don’t enjoy offending her, but wish she wouldn’t be so pushy when I’m grieving the loss of my own people and culture.”

Bulk opens his arms offering a hug. Maya wraps her arms around him.

“Hey,” Bulk tells her, “I know you’re tough, but if you ever need to talk my door always open and I love food so…”

Maya laughs as she pulls away. They smile at each other. Maya shrugs, “At the end of the day isn’t that what most celebrations are about, love and food?”


End file.
